A night with Percy
by 100percenthorseMAD
Summary: A Percabeth story x Read to find out more! :D (sorry for really bad summary! :D)
1. Friday night

**DISCLAIMER: As I said before…for some reason of which I have no idea whatsoever (big word :D) I don't own any PJO characters…Rick does:(**

**Hi peoples! I know the summary was really bad but hopefully the story isn't too bad to! Just saying I haven't written that many stories so…give me break when it comes to criticism! And please review! (PLEASE! I want to know what you think about my stories! :D) **

**So…on that happy note HERES THE STORY! SMILE PEOPLE! :D**

Annabeth's pov

Homework's finished, school's finished for the weekend, all alone in my room for quiet time, no more people screaming around her, perfect. After all the hassle of today things couldn't of been better right now. Tomorrow I will be at one of my favourite places doing my favourite job at the one and only Olympus. You would of thought that of what happen next would of seemed just typical for the life of a demigod, especially a daughter of Athena. If you said someone needed my help than well, you DEFIANTELY know what it like is to be me. Always needed and never having a little me time. If you said Chiron needed my help though you're wrong, for an equally annoying person at most times needed my help. If you guessed Percy Jackson then you've just scored 10 out of 10 in the Annabeth Chase's quiz of her life.

I had just settled down in her room after dodging the many hazards downstairs when Percy Iris message me. "Hey wise girl!"

I sighed, what did he want now! "Hey Percy."

"Annabeth?"

"Yeh?"

"You alright?"

"I guess…"

"Meaning…"

"I only just literally have got to sit down after having to look after my two step brothers meaning."

"Well…I was just thinking that maybe…"

"Yes seaweed brain…"

He gave a fake smile which torn sort of into a concerned look "I-sort-of-needed-help-with-my-homework-and-I-was- wondering if you wanted to round and help me…?"

I rolled my eyes. TYPICAL! "And this couldn't wait for Sunday because…"

He grinned knowing that he'd won "Because I thought that my super sexy girlfriend would LOVE to help her super awesome boyfriend?"

"Alright! No need for the flattery seaweed brain!" I rolled my eyes again but also grinned, he can be quite a gentleman when he needed MY help. "I'm come help you!" Percy gave another smug grin.

"I'll be waiting!" I stuck my tongue out at him and wiped my hand though the mist. Another Friday night I would spend helping people…Oh well at least it will be with seaweed brain. I smiled to myself, and a night away from all this hassle.


	2. PERCY!

**DISCLAIMER! I (sniffle) don't own the (few tears) PJO characters (WHY!) They belong to Rick. (well if I…NO ME! Sorry about that RANDOM thoughts! ,'D)**

**HI PEOPLES! If you read the first chapter than I hope it was okish! So without any more delays! THE SECOND CHAPTER! **

Annabeth's pov

It was easy to convince my dad that I needed to go and help and Percy with homework. Firstly because my two step brothers weren't giving him an easy time concentrating on what I was saying and secondly he was also trying to complete some project he was doing. So yeh, if my dad actually understood a word of what I was saying then maybe he would of said something.

Percy's house wasn't that far from mine, only a quick 20 minute walk. It was good to be honest for that way Percy and me could spend more time together. Well, I was hoping not all the time for even I do need so personal chill time but it never ended up like that for me. When I go to Percy's house I found myself whisper yelling and banging gentlyish on his door. "Percy! Percy come on it's me! PERCY!" And to be honest I actually thought he had set me up or something stupid like that. Well what would you have thought if you had been knocking on your boyfriends door for like 10minutes!

"OK that's it I'm going!" I turned to leave, upset that Percy had literally set me up, when a pair of hand rapped round my waist and someone's lips began kissing me up the back of my neck. "PERCY!" I whisper screamed at him "I BEEN HERE FOR AGES!" I turned round to face him.

"I'm sorry wise girl," he made them puppy dog eyes at me "I kinda got caught up fighting this hell hound."

My eyes widen "HELL HOUND! Oh my gods Percy are you alright?" I suddenly noticed his shirt was pretty ripped up.

"I fine…I'm just sorry I kept you waiting…"

"I thought you were doing homework!"

"I was." He grinned at me. "Come on, that's not stand out here ALL night." He open the door.

I walked in, his house was a mess. "Your mum isn't here right?" I asked.

He paled "OH shit! She's gonna kill me!"

I smiled "Not if we fit it first"

"STILL!"

"Shall we get on with this homework then?" I asked innocently.

He looked at me with a serious face then smiled "Of course Miss Chase"

I smirked at him.

_10minutes later! _**(Hope it's going alright for u guys! :D)**

We were sitting on Percy's bedroom desk, I was half concentrating on the work and half making fun of him to what his mum would say when she saw the house. Percy on the other hand kept moaning about me making fun of him and was trying to distract me by giving me by kissing my neck. Seriously not good.

"Oh Percy"

He looked from my neck "Yes wise girl?"

"Are you going to help me with this or not?"

"I was thinking we could do this…some other time…?"

I looked at him, he was grinning like crazy "I've got an idea," whisper into his ear "why don't we do it Sunday"

He smiled "Great idea"

So we spent the rest of evening kissing, watching some sloppy love story and making plans for Sunday. That's in till I reached half nine. "Percy," I said between a kiss.

"Yes wise girl?"

"I think it's time I headed home."

He moaned and tried his puppy dog eyes on me "But Annabeth…"

I cut him off, not this time I thought to myself. "I've got to be early to Olympus tomorrow." He was about to complain again but I got up and headed to the door just to see and hear out of a window that it was tipping it down outside, hail stones and all.

"Oh Annabeth are you sure you want to go out it that?" I turned to Percy to see him grinning again, big style.

"Well someone's determined for me to stay aren't they?" More grinning from Percy, WHY DOES HE ALWAYS WIN IT TIMES LIKE THIS were the only thought going through my head, plus the fact I had sort of an reason to spend a night with Percy.

"I think I'm gonna have to stay unless I want to get wet for I doubt my 'awesome' boyfriend gonna want to walk to home to keep me dry."

I walk back over to him and sat, well down next to him…again. "I love you wise girl" he whisper in my ear.

After a couple of minutes I whispered back "I love you too seaweed brain." And this time I did spend I did spend the night.

**Next chapter will be soon guys! REVIEW PLZ and I hope it wasn't that bad! :D **

**100percenthorseMAD x SMILE PEOPLE :D** REVIEW!


	3. Typical

**DISCLAIMER! (I hate disclaimersL) I suppose you already unfortunately know that I don't own any PJO characters. Why? I have no idea! But I guess we have rick to thank for the brilliant idea/s of the PJO and HoO series instead.**

**helo pobl o bridd! Rwy'n dod mewn heddwch ... i ddyfalu i ddod â hanes a fi yn meddwl am i ychwanegu at y nifer o straeon percabeth gwych i maes 'na chi! Yr wyf yn gobeithio nad yw'n rhy ddrwg! :D beth bynnag ... gadewch y stori yn parhau!**

**Ha ha! Bet you can't guess what language that is! ANYWAY… as it says, let the story continue!**

**(A/N if you chose to translate this and is totally messed up blame Google not me! Thx)**

Last night had been great, well it would have been better if Percy hadn't of won the war that I had have going between us at the moment, nothing major war stuff…yet.

So, I was just lying there, I didn't know the time, and to be honest I didn't really care. Percy had his arms round me, his was slightly drooling, but others it was perfect. I was snuggled up again him listening to his breathing when I got the shock of my life. IT'S SATURDAY! SATURDAY MEANS GOING TO OLYMPUS! I wriggled out of Percy's grip round me and checked the clock. TEN AM! I'M LATE! THERE GONNA KILL ME! I began rushing round trying to find my shoes which I'll had thrown somewhere last night.

A couple of minutes later…

I was ready to leave. Shoes on, not looking like I'd spent the night at someone else's, and most importantly had my laptop ready. (which I'd brought round last night) But I had to check on Percy to see if he was STILL asleep of which he was. Sighing I decided that I'll better leave him a note, he'll probably start panicking if he woke up and found me gone so I wrote…

_Seaweed brain,_

_Don't worry I haven't been kidnaped, or been sent out on a life changing emergency I'm at Olympus. _

_Love you loads_

_Annabeth x_

I gave him a kiss on the forehead before I left, and hoped that the gods weren't going to be that mad that I was late, well very late.

When I got there I went straight to Olympus to say I was here, my mother (Athena) was there and she didn't look too impressed that I was like three hours late. She sighed and gave me a short but not bossyish talk about keeping track of time then we went our ways for that day. At least she didn't ask me why I was late.

I shouldn't really say this but I love my job, I love designing the buildings and mostly telling the other workers what to do. I know but I suppose it gives me a feeling of importance. I'd designed and helped construct quite a few statues and temples that day when around 3ish maybe I ran into trouble. Now, when I say trouble I don't mean having to go save the world or battle some monster or something but more like having Aphrodite start squealing at you and go running of to tell as many people as possible that Annabeth chase is not only going on a date tomorrow but spent the night with Percy trouble. And if you guess who started this problem off was Percy then I you really do know my life too well.

I was running over this design with this guy who was getting rather muddled up where the column was going when Percy iris message me. "Hey wise girl!"

I jerked my head up from the sheet to face Percy who was giving me a playful grin "Percy I'm working!" I joked to him.

"'I'll give you guys a minute" the builder said and walked off grinning to himself.

"Well, look who couldn't wait for me to get back." I smiled.

Percy thought about this then he pouted and half grinned at the same time. "Don't I get a hello now?"

"Hello seaweed brain."

"Hi there wise girl"

"so, what brings you iris messaging me right now?"

"Well I got your note, and no it's some emergency that could be life changing that I need your help with right now," he grinned "but more like I've thought of somewhere nice we could go for Sunday."

"And…"

"And I wanted your permission before I did anything crazy."

"what is it that you want us to do?" I gave him a quizzical look, he never asked for my permission unless he wanted to go somewhere really special…

"That's the surprise wise girl."

"I see…so you want to me give you my permission to let you take charge of our Sunday together of which you're not going to tell what your planning."

"Yep…"

I couldn't believe I said this but…"Ok I give you my permission but whatever you are planning better be brilliant seaweed brain."

He smiled "Oh it will be…well I better get going…I love you wise girl"

"I love you too seaweed brain" then I cut through the mist just to see Aphrodite squeal something about Percy and me and race off.

Great, I thought, now every Olympian god will be most likely watching our day tomorrow. I went to work. Then I smiled, I hope tomorrows going to be good.

**THANKYOU PEOPLE FOR READING! PLZ REVIEW! Hopefully it wasn't too short and that bad! **

**100percenthorseMAD! x**


	4. suprise number one!

**DISCLAIMER! Yep, I know you already know this but to save myself from being sued by the copyright laws I have to say it…I don't own any PJO characters however much I wish I did. :( But there again wjo doesn't wish they own the PJO and HoO series!?**

**Good morning, good afternoon, good evening to all readers of this story so far! I hope it's been alright and hopefully this chapter will be alright too! Please review too! So… dyma y stori! Unrhyw syniadau pa iaith hon eto? **

Another day designing Olympus was finished. Great, now to worry about what I let myself into this time. I mean, what sort of person gives there seaweed brained boyfriend permission to let them decide what they're doing for the day! Well…me. Oh well, he can't do much wrong can he? Don't say that, you never know what could happen.

_DING!_

At last, the torture of that elevator music is over. I really think someone should request better music…I began thinking of many other much better songs or tunes that there could be and that it should be set at the way it plays whatever you like best when I ran into Percy. Now, when I said ran into Percy not like you're walking by and you see a friend, no, not me I literally walk straight into him.

"Hey wise girl"

"Percy!" he was smirking at me for walking into him "Hi. Now what happen to bring you to come looking for me the second time today?" That took the smirk of his face.

"Well something along the lines that I had your permission to take you somewhere special for Sunday and that in order to do that I believe I would need you." Great, he's winning AGAIN!

"But if I'm not mistaking it isn't Sunday today?"

"Who said anything about that I wasn't planning anything for today too?"

I smiled at that. Gods, he could be smart when he needed to. "Okay then, what have you planned for tonight?"

He put his arms round my waist pulling me closer to him so was whispering in my ear. "Well firstly I can't tell you and secondly we need to get ready first."

I looked into his eyes and smiled, I hoped this was going to be a great night.

_An hour later after Annabeth and Percy are ready to go out!_

Percy had dropped me of at my house so I could get ready. My dad had been curious to why I hadn't come home last night and I told him that we got delayed with homework and fell asleep. He had giving me a curious look but fortunately didn't ask where I'd been, but to be honest, I think he knew.

Percy was driving us now to this special place. Every time I asked where we were going or asked for a hint to where we were going he would smile at me and say you'll see. And to be honest about the matter, I was a little annoyed at him. Not I'm-gonna-kill-him but TELL-ME-WHAT'S-HAPPENING! Annoyed. We'd been driving for about half an hour-ish when he said for me to close my eyes.

"And why do you want me to do that?" I question him.

"Because I want to surprise you" He smile back at me. Gods, I hate him when he does that. He the only one I know that is the most annoying person in the world but can make me do about nearly everything.

"Ok I've closed my eyes," I told him "But you better be leading me to somewhere nice seaweed brain" I joked to him.

I heard him chuckle to himself.

_10 minutes or so later._

"Watch your step!" Percy said as he led me blind folded. (he didn't trust me to keep to eyes closed. Typical!) "Ok, you can look now."

When Percy said he was taking me somewhere special I first thought he meant to some fancy restaurant which would have been overlooking some great view, but now thinking back on it, I knew that would have been TOO simple for that seaweed brain. To sum up the place he'd taken me in one word well …perfect. He'd taken me to one of favourite spots ever, nothing to complicated but something thoughtful, had had taken us back to the first place we'd our first proper couple kiss. The lake at camp half-blood. And to be honest, I wouldn't have thought in a thousand years that he would have been able to think of something that both of us would of agreed on.

"So," Percy said breaking the silence "did I bring you somewhere 'nice'…" I didn't give him chance to finish for the only way I thought of telling him this was one of his best ideas yet was to kiss him. I guess he didn't mind that for he returned the kiss.

Percy had brought some food which consisted of blue chocolate chip cookies. I smiled at that. We spent our evening mainly of chatting, mucking around in the lake and of course kissing. Well, what do you expect!

"so wise girl, are you excited about tomorrow?" He said as we watch the sun setting behind the trees.

I looked at him; he just loved to keep to curious…ALL THE TIME. "What do you think seaweed brain." I paused for minute then smiled, snuggling up against him "of course I am."

He kissed me. "Good" he said "because I've got a great day waiting for us."

And with that we watch the sun set faded away and see the stars begin shinning. We lay down together and watched the skies in a comfortable silence. And to be honest if I thought tonight was great than I had no idea what he had planned tomorrow.

As we lay by each other though I couldn't help but wonder what Aphrodite had said about us, and that she was probably watching us right now, squealing in happiness. Great, now the whole of Olympus most likely knew that we that we were here.

**Thx for reading my viewers…MWAHAHA! Ok that was random but anyways, thx for viewing and PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! I hope this was ok! The next chapter will be here soon! I hope! **

**100percenthorseMAD! x**

**Ok this is more like a request but guys! plz review! I mean really want to know if this story is can good!**


	5. AN - VERY IMPORTANT! (I think)

**Ok well, sorry for not updating this like for ages but I've sort of lost interest in this story and ideas (I know pretty bad for such a short story) and well I thinking of well, discontinuing this. To be honest I've had a lot on my mind too. For starters, I'm pretty racked out with school work and training my horse so I haven't had a lot of time to even look at continuing and secondly, I've kinda been occupied with the news for once, I mean ... the recent case of the guy who murdered that man ... well to put it politely is well, I can't put it politely... and too be honest as friend rightfully said ...**

**" **I hate getting political, and I know the situation and entire story has not yet been fully unravelled; but from what I can gather from the atrocity in Woolwich today is that it was racially, politically and religiously motivated. There is a video of one of the two murdering cowards saying "I apologise that women had to witness this today, but, in our lands women see this every day." Hands blooded. ...Knife and machete waving around. "You people will never be safe. Remove your governments. They don't care about you!" - This is Britain. Black, white, yellow or brown. Whatever your religion, values or background. No mater where you have came from or whoever your ancestors were. When you decide to live here, you are British. You accept this land, and every flaw in our system. If you don't like it I'd be more than happy to direct you to one of our many airports. These are OUR lands. Yours and mine. And we don't take shit. Our governments don't care about all of us, and maybe they are not perfect. But WE voted them in. All these two men have done today is created a wider gap, a greater divide. It will fuel another generation of xenophobia. Another bogieman for the masses to be scared of. It will give a cause to every bigoted skin head, uneducated racist and whatever other CUNT you can think of. The victim of today's attack: may you rest easy. To his attackers: Burn in Jahannam. Islam is a religion of Peace. You will not see Jannah."

**...and for once is TOTALLY RIGHT.**

**Oh great...I've just managed to rant on about a topic that got nothing to do with this story. -.- Sorry guys. **

**I might just put this story on hold for a while and think up some 'great' ending later on... well in till then... a hyd nes y tro nesaf hwyl fawr! (that's welsh! :D) (if it's totally wrong BLAME GOOGLE NOT ME PLEASE!) Peace out peoples! simples!**


End file.
